Phoebes Revelation: The Son of the Moon
by ShinyDagger852
Summary: Pheobes has hated men for so long and is awestruck when she confronted that her lady, is a mother of a son, what will she do when She feels for the boy but loves to be a hunter.


**I dont own PJO... But i do own this PB&J sandwitch.**

Yes! My first day as the new lieutenant. Thalia pathetically left to be with her 'beloved' Nico di Angelo. I don't know what she saw in him, his eyes were hollow, his face void of emotion. His skin was so white I thought he was a ghost first time I saw him. When I stepped out of my tent I seen a few of the girls up and ready to go, I walked gracefully or more skipped to Artemis' tent and waited for a response. It was several minutes before I grew Impatient.

I heard a boy laugh and looked around, and then he emerged from HER tent. His short auburn hair, large chest and big arms. Deep silver-yellow eyes like the moon. He looked my way for a second. His eyes stunned me then walked away, the others didn't see to take notice him as he walked away. He had a dark pair of blue jeans and a whit long sleeve shirt that formed around his muscles. He looked as old as I was, 15 I mean not 123. Two wolves followed him.

""are you going to come in or stare at my son?" I was freed from my trance and walked in and sat staring at my lady, taken aback from what she said. She simply smiled humorously at me.

I broke the silence "is that boy really your son? You swore to be A maiden forever, did you break that swear? and does anyone know of him? And di..." she put her hand over my mouth.

"you must swear to keep this from the others and my Olympian siblings. Especially apollo. No I did not break my swear, just like athena hasn't." I was a little grossed out thinking of him coming from her head then I realized he must been born some magical way.

"his name is lelouch his father wAs a solider in the delta force, a strong yet gentle man, he is one of few that I have ever seen to be a real man. I met him when I was hunting a monster.

_A flash back moment._

_He had short black hair, he was carrying an old fashion bow, he didn't like the new kind nowadays. He was in camo, stalking a large buck. The monster I was chasing ran into him but he didn't fall or run. He held his ground as the beast claws dug in his skin. I thought he was a half blood but he turned out to be a mortal who could see the truth behind the mist._

_I yelled " hold him still mortal" he grunted and fought hard. I launched an arrow in the beast head and it disappeared._

_I was going to leave till I seen him fall to the ground. I walked over to see if he lived. One claw left a stab wound in the heart but he yet still lived. I built a camp and treated his wounds. _

_I don't know till this day but the fates didn't want him to die. Eventually we talked and he healed. He was not like the other soldiers. He was wise, soft, and considerate of woman, he was a perfect man. Soon after we were frequently hunting together and fell in love, he knew very well that I was goddess and the consequence of being caught. We continued then lelouch and his twin sister , Luna was born._

_End of flashback_

I felt amazed that a man could catch her eye. Then I realized she said twin sister.

"What happened to his sister?" her eyes saddened. I felt bad for asking but I really wanted to know.

"She was incinerated in a house fire, Seth was to but luckily lelouch survived. I was so relieved that I gave him guardian wolves to protect him" I was awestruck at her kindness. I wondered what she would have been like as a mortal mother.

"I see my lady, thank you for sharing this with me; I swear to keep it a secret." She smiled and motioned for me to leave but as I did she caught me.

"You are to go to camp half blood and stay there for a while, two weeks at the most; I have business to attend to on Olympus." I sighed. I hated that place. But I knew not to argue. So I groaned as I walked away.

When I announced it to the hunters there were groans mumbles and sighs. But we packed up and left.

It took three days by travel because we turned down a ride from Apollo. When we got to camp I was talked into a hug by none other than the daughter of Zeus. She was laughing and radiating happiness.

"How are you phoebe?'' she asked. We became friends while we were on the hunt together and we had to share a tent. I told the hunters to go unpack and would catch up after I spoke to Chiron. Me and thalia walked and cached up. She seemed much happier now that she wasn't a hunter. I didn't know that was possible.

We walked till Hermes cabin walked by and we glared at them like old time. They were scared and scurried away except for one, lelouch. He glared back and I swore his eyes were like wolf eyes for a moment and he turned to just walk away.

"he's new, nothing special except he defeated a Cyclops at the camps boundaries.'' She explained but I was obviously staring at him.

''Lover girl stop drooling over him" she laughed and I pushed her. I was blushing and she could tell.

''do you know him?'' she asked.

I sighed and lied. '' we offered him and a few half bloods protection be he said hed rather go alone, something about it being more fun''

I wondered why Thalia just kept smiling to me no matter how disgusted I sounded.

I just pray that artemis saves me from this evil girl.

**Well this is my first PJO fsnfic so no flames, i thought it would be fun, so yeah...**


End file.
